


loves me like i'm brand new

by ratherbedead



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Season 5, patrick brewer likes taylor swift and that's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbedead/pseuds/ratherbedead
Summary: david is not sure if going down on patrick to the musical stylings of taylor swift is correct.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	loves me like i'm brand new

Patrick liked to set the mood: Light some candles, sprinkle flower petals (roses for David Rose, of course) on clean sheets, pour two glasses of champagne, and pop on a perfectly curated mix of songs that were equally sexy and romantic. The sex mix wasn’t always perfectly curated, the night after he and David first exchanged I love you’s, they put The Best by Tina Turner on repeat and cried happy tears and made love (love!) until they were laughing and singing along and all sweaty and fucked out. Regardless, every time with David felt like the first time. Somehow, he made quickies in the back room of the store feel just as magical as passionate candlelit sex in the bed they shared.

David had never been picky when it came to the sex playlist. He’d sucked dick to pounding bass in dark clubs, he’d fucked to acoustic love songs he never quite understood the meaning of in the backseat of cars, he’d been tied up to the original Broadway cast recording of Rent. With Patrick, the music normally faded into the background. He was too focused on the love of his life touching him, kissing him, fucking him, etc-- he’d had good sex before, but the whole having feelings thing made sex with Patrick absolutely mindblowing, the music playing didn’t really matter.

Patrick loved nights like this, dancing with David around the living room, music a little too loud, their bodies pressed together but somehow not quite close enough. He was ready to dance through the rest of his life with David pressed up against him. Patrick kissed David’s lips, and David smiled into the kiss. Patrick’s hands on him made him feel secure, and it didn’t matter if he was in Schitt’s Creek or New York or Japan-- here, in Patrick’s arms, he was home.

David kissed Patrick deeper, moving his hands from around Patrick’s waist to his hair, pulling him in closer. He kissed and sucked at Patrick’s neck, wanting to mark him up-- David loved giving hickies, he liked seeing soft purple bruises peeking over light blue collars at work, he liked that Patrick was all his. David sank to his knees, and Patrick went to undo his belt buckle. David stopped him. “Let me,” he whispered, taking his time to unbuckle Patrick’s belt and unzip his jeans, pulling them down as swiftly as he could, trying to minimize the awkwardness that inevitably comes with taking off someone else’s relatively tight pants.

Patrick would never get used to the feeling of David’s tongue licking up his shaft and over his head, the warmth of David’s mouth, the feeling of David’s lips around him. He would never get used to the way David looked on his knees, the way David looked bobbing up and down on his cock. Patrick had been given blow jobs before, but until David happened he had never felt sexy, he had never felt this wanted.

The song playing changed from something sultry and indie to soft poppy synth, and David opened his eyes and popped off of Patrick. “Why is Taylor Swift on your sex playlist?” he asked, taken out of the moment. He replaced his mouth with a hand on Patrick, pumping softly and slowly.

“This isn’t my sex playlist, this is my David playlist.” Patrick was a little frustrated, he wanted David’s mouth back on him and he really didn’t want his music taste to be criticized when he was trying to get off.

  
“Why is Taylor Swift on your David playlist?”

  
Patrick honestly thought it was a compliment to put Taylor Swift on a playlist he made for David. Taylor Swift, although she was a bit of a guilty pleasure for Patrick, was a good lyricist and knew how to write a love song. David questioning it kind of stung-- he, of all people, should understand the romantic significance of putting King of my Heart by Taylor Swift on a playlist that he made for him.

  
“I like this song, it reminds me of you, is that so wrong?” Patrick reached for his phone and skipped to the next song. David bit down on his thigh, softly at first, then hard enough to leave a mark, and acoustic guitar and echoing drums filled the room, and then the vocals came in.

_“We can leave the Christmas lights up til January,”_

“There’s more than one Taylor Swift song on your David playlist?” David grabbed the phone this time, unlocking Patrick’s phone and opening Spotify. It was a good playlist, admittedly-- songs that framed his relationship with Patrick and songs that said what Patrick wasn’t able to, Tina Turner, Mariah Carey, Elton John, Frank Sinatra, some indie pop that David was not cool enough to be familiar with, and of course Taylor Swift.

“There are six Taylor Swift songs on your David playlist?”

“Is that a bad thing?”

David thought for a second-- it had become trendy to hate Taylor Swift, and he wasn’t about that. He liked her music just fine, it was just a little jarring to hear something so Top 40 coming out of his effortlessly cool and musically opinionated fiance’s bluetooth speakers. He also recognized the absurdity of the situation of that moment: He was giving Patrick a half-assed hand job and this was not the time to make fun of him for his taste in music. He took Patrick in his mouth completely then, without hesitation, feeling him scratch the back of his throat. Patrick moaned at the feeling and grabbed at David’s hair, fucking his mouth and letting himself go. David swallowed down Patrick’s load. Cum was an acquired taste, but David liked the salty bitter sensation, and he liked kissing Patrick right after going down on him-- it felt erotic, and David would take any excuse he could to use that word. Patrick and David collapsed on the couch, settling into each other’s arms.

“You know,” David said, “Right before we moved here, Alexis went on a three day ecstasy bender in New York and woke up in Taylor Swift’s pool.”

“Of course she did.”

“She doesn’t talk much about that weekend, something about Karlie Kloss and an NDA. You should ask her about it,” David laid his head on Patrick’s chest, curling into him. Reminded again how excited he was to be joining this bizarre, fascinating, beautiful, baffling family, Patrick decided he needed to get coffee with Alexis sometime soon. He could not wait for a marriage full of post-blow job cuddles on the couch and eternally grateful he found a love that felt like a Taylor Swift song, in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're curious, the six taylor swift songs on patrick's playlist are delicate, i think he knows, paper rings, king of my heart, call it what you want, and lover. additionally, you can find me on tumblr @brewerroses. thank you for reading, happy day!


End file.
